Alice in Wonderland
by RenaRyouko
Summary: This is about Rena GA and she is much like Alice. Following the white rabbit EM while meeting other characters like the chesire cat VP , a Knight LK , Tweedle Dee IP and Tweedle Dum DC , Mad Hatter RF , and the Queen of Hearts CEmp . btw i got the idea for this from another fanfic. Elsword does not belong to me and da da da
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

"Hm?" I said. Then I caught a glimpse of white and decided to follow it.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Yelled a little white bunny.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled after it. "Now where did that bunny go. I swear I saw him run over here."

I tripped and fell. As soon as I knew it I hit the ground, but I couldn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a small room and there was a table in the middle. I also saw a small door and tried to open it.

"Hey! Can't a door get any sleep around here?" The door said.

"You can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Well of course I can talk. Haven't you ever seen a talking door before?"

"Where I come from we don't have talking doors."

"Just leave me alone. I'm trying to get some sleep"

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to disturb your nap but could you tell me where I am?"

"I'm busy," the door said ever so rudely.

"Well could you at least let me through? And have you seen a rabbit pass by, by any chance?"

"Drink that bottle on the table and you'll find out. Just let me sleep!"

"Okay. Okay. Good night I guess."

I walked over to the table and found a green bottle. I drank it and everything started to grow. Or more like I started to shrink!

"Wha-" I said suprised.

I walked back to the door. I tried to open it without disturbing him again. When I opened the door a little bit I slipped through the door.

"I'm late! I'm late!" The little bunny yelled again.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I ran into a forest and bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh. I'm sorry miss. I thought you were that knight that always comes in here."

"Knight?"

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aisha," she said while putting her hand out. This girl had a sot of dark purple hair into to ponytails at the sides of her head. She also had cat ears and a tail! I found it to be kind of cute.

"Hello. I'm Rena. It's nice to meet you," I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. "Excuse me but do you know where we are?"

She looked at me with a sort of disguted face. I gave her a confused look. Then she put her hands up to her chest.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I got distracted. This place is Wonderland. Everyone here knows that, but you don't seem like you're from around here. Are you?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm not. I actually don't know how I got here. I was following a white bunny and then-"

"A white bunny you say? Could you tell me where this 'bunny' went?"

"I think towards that direction." I pointed towards a large castle looming over the forest. I never noticed it before but I was amazed at the size and beauty of it.

"The castle? Well, I certainly can't go there."

"Why not, Miss Aisha?"

"Please, just call me Aisha. And it's because that knight will chase me out of there right away. Besides, I couldn't find my way around that place even if I lived there a million years. It's like a maze inside of there."

"Well if you would like I could try to find that bunny for you."

"No, it's ok. I'll find it myself."

She looked at the castle and it seemed as if memories were passing through her mind. I wondered if she knew the little rabbit.

* * *

(I got lazy after this sorry!)


	2. The Tea Party

"I wonder how long it will take to get to the castle. It seems so far away but I feel like I'm getting closer," I said worriedly.

I saw a little gate and a house. I decided to walk towards it. As I got closer I could smell a sweet aroma surrounding me. I walked closer and closer until I saw a tea party. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but I didn't see a single soul. I decided to make myself comfortable since I wasn't being greeted. As soon as I sat down I heard a crash come from the house.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked with curiousity.

"Hey! What are you doing here! Who are you!" There was a small animal with white fur and he seeemed to have brown claws and something that looked like a mohawk on the top of his head.

"Who am I? I should be asking you the same thing," I said politely.

"I'm the March Hare, William! You're very rude for iterrupting our tea party!"

"March Hare? You don't really look like a rabbit very much do you?"

"I'm better looking than that white rabbit!"

"Really? I actually think he looks better than you."

"What! Impossible! I was born with natural good looks!"

"Um...Well, sure, but could you help me find my way to the castle?"

"Of course not! You insulted me! During my own tea party!"

"Insult? I never insulted you!"

"Yes you did! You sai-"

"Shut up!" I heard another person speak. I could tell it was man.

I looked over to the other side of the table and saw someone sitting there sipping on tea quietly. I hoped that he wouldn't yell again and sat on the opposite end of the table.

"William. Poor her a cup of tea," the man said quietly.

I was suprised at how someone could seem so angry and then so peaceful that quickly. When I looked at him more closely he seemed a little sad or maybe it was just my imagination. It got very quiet after william poured a cup of tea for me. I finished my cup quickly because I still needed to find my way to the castle.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave now. Thank you for the tea, mister."

"Raven. I'm the Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter? Sounds like a book I read before. Anyways, can you give me directions to the castle?"

"Just keep walking through the forest. No matter which way you go you'll either end up here or the castle."

"Um...thanks, I guess."

After that I said goodbye and once again headed towards the castle.


	3. Castle

**SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! D: I've been busy doing some stuff so I haven't been able to make any new chapters!**

* * *

I did exactly as Raven said. I just kept walking. Many times I found myself back at the tea party. When I did appear there William gave me a lecture and started to talk about his childhood. I didn't really understand what he was saying because he was speaking too fast. Eventually I got to the castle. Just like Aisha said, there was a knight guarding it.

"You!" The red haired knight pointed his sword at me, "Who are you!?"

"M-me?"

"No, the tree. Yes you!"

"Well, umm, I-I'm-"

"Spit it out!"

"Excuse me? You shouldn't treat a lady like that." I started to get annoyed by him yelling at me constantly.

Then I heard something in the bushes behind me.

"Aisha?" I called out because I thought it was her.

"Yes?" It sounded like her voice but something didn't seem right. Then I saw her come out.

It was the rabbit! She looked just like Aisha! The only difference was their hairstyles and the way they spoke. This Aisha had a more polite tone of voice and it didn't seem as sneaky and rude as the other one.

"Excuse me miss, I'm running very late. I have to go," she said.

I watched her scurry away. She bumped into many things because she kept looking at a watch that was in her pocket. She even bunped into the knight.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elsword."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

As I watched them the Chesire cat popped up behind me.

"Watcha doin'?" she gave me a playful smile.

"Um, well, I did promise you I would get the rabbit for you right?"

"Yeah, you did, but you know . . . you didn't really have to do it. I'm pretty sure she has more important stuff to do. Besides, I can always catch up with her again when she goes through the forest again."

The knight looked back at me and saw the cat.

"Hey! You! Stop where you are!"

"Oopsy. Guess its time to go!" she disappeared back into the so called 'forest'.

The knight named Elsword ran past me and chased after the cat. He left the castle gates open though so I decided to go inside.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer. I thought it was weird since usually at castles there would be servants roaming around. I heard someone yelling and a crash so I ran towards that and saw a woman. She had white hair the was braided into circls on the sides of her head. Ther were strands sticking out of the braids and her bangs were split in the middle. She had golden eyes and a long beatiful dress that looked like it was made of silk. The thing was tha there was a glass of wine that spilled on her dress.

"Oh my. Pardon my Intrusion ma'am." I felt like I had to bow.

"Rise." I stood up.

"Your dress is beautiful"

"Yes, it's a shame that I spilled on it." she looked down at the dress. "Tell me, how did you get in to my castle?"

"The knight he left the gate open. He chased after Aisha into th-"

"Aisha? The cat or the rabbit?"

"The cat."

"I see . . ."

"Ha! Not so tough now are you Chesire!" Elsword said as he walked into the room with Aisha.

Aisha looked at me with her ears and tail down. She looked down like she was planning something.

* * *

**Imma stop here just becuz i can! :D**


End file.
